


compass points you home

by wittchers



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Season 5 Spoilers, Spoilers, adora is so in love, half of this is adora being in love with catra half of it is me, literally just soft fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchers/pseuds/wittchers
Summary: SEASON 5 SPOILERS"She came back. She stayed. And now Adora never wants to let go of her."A quiet moment between Catra and Adora after the calm settles.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 762





	compass points you home

**Author's Note:**

> WE WON LADS
> 
> the way i feel right now is like a satisfied housecat lounging in the sun, belly full, not a care in the world
> 
> it's also 3 am and I'm drunk on wine and on catradora being canon so maybe this is a mess but enjoy!
> 
> edit: a wonderful podfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583382) thanks to caminante, go give it a listen!

It feels a bit like a fever dream all throughout the day; Horde Prime gone, Etheria free, the people she cares about safe and – _and_. Catra’s hand in hers. Especially Catra’s hand in hers.

She came back. She stayed. And now Adora never wants to let go of her.

She drags Catra with her as she roams the field, shaking the hands of people who come running up to her, eager to meet She-Ra who saved them all. Adora takes it all in stride and holds on tightly to Catra’s hand.

It takes a while before they’re able to get away again, joining up with Glimmer and Bow; just the four of them, the best friend squad (and Catra’s now part of it too, Adora thinks, her heart skipping a beat, _they accepted her, they cared for her_ ). The music from the celebration carries over, but it’s muted in this part of the forest, removed from the serenity of the atmosphere. Adora sits on the ground, slumped against a tree, and when Catra follows, she impulsively kisses her cheek because – because she _can_. So why not? Will she ever need any other reason than that?

“Awww,” Bow says, hand against his heart. “You guys are _so_ cute.”

Adora looks down, a bit flustered but too deliriously happy to care. Catra, of course, pretends to be offended with an angry hiss towards Bow, but it would feel a lot more sincere if not for the redness in her cheeks which has Adora smothering a smile.

So this is what it feels like? To be happy in love? She could probably get used to it.

“We’re _not_ cute,” Catra insists, huffing, but Bow just grins and Glimmer laughs. Adora watches them with a heady feeling in her chest. _It’s so easy._ It’s everything she never thought she could hope to have. _What do_ you _want, Adora?_ she remembers Catra asking, and the answer is _this_.

 _This, this, this,_ and more of this. Always.

She loses track of the conversation after that, and it becomes apparent when Catra turns her head towards her, squinting.

“You okay there, princess?” she wonders, just between the two of them, and it almost sounds like, _“Are you having second thoughts?”_

Of course, Catra’s fear of abandonment is not going to magically disappear overnight, and perhaps Adora has issues she needs to sort through as well. But that’s okay, because she’s absolutely not having second thoughts, and she lets Catra know that with a gentle smile.

“Never better,” she answers, and it almost sounds like, _“Not for a second.”_

Catra seems to understand what she’s not saying, appeased as she leans back against the tree, her shoulder brushing against Adora’s.

“Well, don’t think so hard, you’ll give yourself a headache.”

“You’re impossible,” Adora replies with an amused roll of her eyes. “I love you, though.”

It slips out so naturally and without thinking, like they’ve had this easy companionship for years and not just a few hours. The words always belonged to her lips, she just had to find the courage to say them and mean it the way she always wanted it to mean.

The look on Catra’s face is entirely worth it, her eyes going wide, her lips parting. Adora finds it makes her look young like she’s supposed to be and not like the hardened soldier the Horde tried to make her be.

For a second, they’re both silent, listening to the quiet chirping of the cicadas all around them. One glance at Glimmer and Bow confirms that they’re also talking amongst themselves, too preoccupied to pay attention to what Catra and Adora are doing, which suits Adora just fine because this moment belongs to the two of them. They’re owed a little privacy after all that they’ve been through.

“Sap,” Catra says at last, but her cheeks are definitely redder than they were before. Adora smirks.

“Oh, you haven’t seen nothing. Just wait and see.”

After all, they are not done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> so ugh... catradora fake dating au next? maybe?? I've been working on it but who knows when I'll finish
> 
> also come follow me on twitter @ adoraawr! I've been thinking about making a she-ra acc for a while and s5 pushed me over the edge but I know no one yet so friends are always appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Compass Points You Home [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583382) by [caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante)




End file.
